Oddball paring contest 5+R
by Baronben
Summary: an entry to an oddball paring contest, this is about Wu Fei discovering his true feelings towards Releina


Oddball paring contest

A while ago Hana-chan created a oddball paring contest, so here's my entry, a 5+R paring, nothing that would give this anything over a G rating, except for angst, so even the kids can enjoy this one.

I don't know why I lover her, but I do. The first time I saw her I thought she was one more naïve little girl filled with idealistic hopes and dreams. To me she looked like the same college sophomores from L5 who protested for peace when finals were over. I thought she was one more rich kid trying to change the universe with daddy's money. 

At first she tried to make conversation with me. She asked were I came from, what my childhood was like, the future I wanted. I believed it was my right as a warrior of the Long Clan to ignore her. When she sat down next to Heero at our table I would excuse myself, obstinately to discus with Howard the modifications to my suit or to poor over amylases of OZ and White Fang. 

Eventually she gave up with attempts to get close to me, and she faded into the background as the days filled with more intense battles with the ever strengthening mobile dolls.

Then one day I came back from a harassment mission against White Fang supply lines, I met with Trowa in the map room to discus the next attack when he said, "You and her fight for the same thing." 

"Who?" I asked still looking at the map of the La Grange point.

"You and Relina. You've both dedicated your lives to protecting the weak. Most other people, Quatra, Duo, Heero, I everyone, just wants to get rid of OZ and White Fang and get their lives back together. But both of you think 500 generations ahead."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up and seeing that he had never looked up from the graph of fuel supplies.

"I just think that you should look for allies were ever you can find them."

Afterwards I went to the mess hall to talk tactics with Duo, his suit was the only one faster then mine and I wanted to hear his thoughts on banzi charges. But the only one there was Relina, reading the news in the corner. I ignored her like usual, getting my rations from the cook and sitting down in my customary seat.

Then out of the blue she got up and sat down next to me. Though annoyed by this distraction my face betrayed no emotion. "What do you want?" She asked me.

"Nothing." I said as I kept on eating my salad.

"Then why are you fighting if you are fighting for nothing?"

That struck a chord with me because I _was_ fighting for something. I was fighting for the weak. I sighed and put down my fork. "I am fighting for the future generations." I said in a slightly annoyed tone, "I am fighting so the weak do not need to fight. I am fighting to put into place the ideals of the Long Clan."

"What are those?" She asked, staring into my eyes.

"The Clan knew that we cannot destroy weapons, nor could not remove man's will to fight. I will create an elite, permanent guard made up of the remains of the Long Clan. They, their children, their children's children, will stand a vigilant guard to protect the weak and keep down the strong." I said, content that she would see the logic of it.

But instead she jumped up and gasped, "That's hideous, you mustn't do that Wu-Fei, and it will destroy the future of humanity." 

Insult me all you want, beat my body and destroy my soul, but never insult the Long Clan, never insinuate that they were for one second wrong. "Little Girl" I said, hatred and contempt seeping out of my soft voice "that plan was created by the Elders of the Long Clan. In 7000 years of history the Long Clan has never erred in their plans."

"Don't you see?" she yelled, " All you will be doing is creating an all powerful caste. Maybe they will be just and fair for 4 or 5 generations, but when we all disappear from legend, you will just have placed all of humanities power in the hands of a few priests and honorary warriors! What is to stop them from declaring them selves' dictators to 'protect the weak'? You are only repeating history!"

"This conversation" I said with all the disdain I could muster, "is over" as I walked out.

When I got back to my room, I though about what she said. My first notion was that she was dead wrong, as every other person who doubted Long Clan dogma was. In retrospect I am reminded of the words that Mariemeia was so fond of repeating to her solders, "You could say history is like an endless waltz. Three measures of war, peace, and revolution continue in an endless cycle." She was right; I was just going to be repeating history. Gundam was created to fight the Federation because all of humanity's power was vested in them and they abused it. We fought OZ for the same reason. 

Was I wrong, was I planning to repeat history, to create a new OZ? And how did she know that that would happen? The Long Clan prided itself on being foresighted, thinking only for the next generation, but this girl, this woman, this princess, this vice-minister, this lady, this rebel, this pacifist, this warrior, this Relina Peacecraft saw in an instant what the Long Clan Elders never saw. 

And at that moment, that time when I realized that she was right where I was wrong, I understood that I loved her. I loved her because she was strong, stronger then me, stronger then I could ever be. I loved her because she saw what I could not, she could accomplish what I could not, she could unite the world while I could only destroy is piece by piece. 

But at the same time I knew that I could never consummate this love. She loves another, another who she thinks is stronger then her, but in reality is much weaker then her. And my true love waits for me in the West to embrace me. 


End file.
